First Steps
First Steps First Steps is the first level in Sackboy's quest through the main story mode. It is in The Gardens arc of story levels. The Creator Curator of this level is The King. Walk-through First, enter through the level. You should see The King to your right, with two birds surrounding him. Listen to his information and continue. Note, however, that it is possible to grab onto one of these birds by climbing onto The King's right arm and jumping and grabbing onto the bird on the right. You can then go even further to swing onto the group of clouds to the right! Anyways, after crossing ways with The King, you should pass a Closed-Level Gate. Continue further and you will meet Dumpty. Show him your running and jumping skills by holding the X button down to do a long jump. You can even knock him over by pushing him off the brick wall and collecting all of the point bubbles inside of him, if that sort of thing fancies you. Jump up the mushrooms to then reach a Sticker Switch that reac ts only to the Rainbow Shoe sticker. You can get this sticker in Level Name Here. Place the sticker for a special race mode to be enabled. Jump down to reach a Checkpoint, and do some more jumping to the right. Yet another Checkpoint will await you, and you will bump heads with Dumpty again. He will teach you about Point Bubbles. Collect five or more in quick succession to receive a Score Multiplier! Continue further yet to learn about layers from the Birds. Jumping into the screen is automatic. To jump down, just push down on the Left Stick and press the X button. Easy-peasy! Make it past the hills, and there will be a Checkpoint up ahead. Activate it and jump over the small bumps in the road. Tread on to reach another of the many Birds in this level, who will alert you about the lethal-looking water ahead. Jump on the water wheel to get across. Dumpty will see you again, and you can pull him over to reach the cluster of Point Bubbles to the left. He will teach you about Prize Bubbles. You can grab the ones ahead (Fancy Moustache, Bonnet, Elizabethan Hat, Elizabethan Dress, Elizabethan Doublet, Elizabethan Trousers, White Ruff) to get some costumes for your sackperson! Next, jump down some hills. There will be a bridge ahead, with a suspicious green block of Disolve on it. Try to walk across, and the bridge will collapse! Stephen Fry will then teach you about the Try Again feature and how to use it. Here is what he says: "Now, occasionally, you're going to get stuck. It's nothing to get upset about; don't go hurling your controller at the cat... Because it might throw something back and it'll only escalate... If there's really no way out, press the menu button to bring up your popit. Using the left stick, select the Try Again icon. Then press and hold the action button. We'd like to say no little sackperson is harmed during the playing of LittleBigPlanet. We'd like to say... Ahem, another cute little sackperson will appear at the last activated Checkpoint." **To be continued** Category:The Gardens